Surprise
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: After some annoying magic lessons with her husband, Sigyn is ready to call it quits except for stubborn pride. She wants to prove she can do this, but when an accident causes her to go through a few odd changes, Loki can't help but be intrigued and wish to explore this odd 'magic' she's pulled off. Rated for married, adult situations. Contains gender-bending. Done for Nanihoo on DA


Well, I should probably explain how this came about. As anyone who read Falls to Grace would know, I love Sigyn and Loki. Truly. I love them as a couple more than anything else about Loki. To me I just can't seriously see him without her in his life. So obviously I go out of my way to find other good stories and art featuring them.

I cam across a really wonderful short comic that showed Sigyn somehow turning herself male, and Loki walking in on it, completely surprised at the sight. I loved it so much, because it was sweet, cute, funny and everything I love about them. It was so good I just had to offer to write a fic for it to the artist, Nanihoo on DeviantArt.

You readers must go see it, so please check it out. I tried to provide a link, but sadly this site just never did agree with that for some reason.

That all being said, I don't own the idea, Loki and Sigyn, or much of anything else that was involved in the making of this. I do however hope sincerely my little contribution is well received and liked.

Surprise

Magic was something that Sigyn had never dabbled in too much. It wasn't that she liked it. She loved it in fact. In her opinion, the best stories included magic. There were endless possibilities of what could be done with spells, some of them dangerous and some very fun and lighthearted. She adored the possibilities and had spent more time reading stories with sorcerers than she could count, or sat around the fires of the mead halls to listen to the legends of the origins of certain spells or ceremonies.

As much as she loved the craft though, as much as she liked to think about all the things that could be done with it, as much as she thought it was one of the most beautiful forces of the universe... she couldn't use it herself to save her life.

She didn't know why, and she never had. She'd never been magically inclined. The ability to cast even something simple had always eluded her, and she had given up in her youth after realizing she just had no talent for it.

Her husband Loki had once told her magic was all about telling a good story. You had to make the universe believe in you, that you were good enough to be in control of the laws of nature for a while. It had to sit back for a moment while you rewrote facts. A cup was empty and you were thirsty? Convince the universe it should be full. Someone was coming at you with a knife? Make the universe believe the dam your attacker was next to really needed to break at that moment, be damned its decent construction. So on and so on. Anything from small changes to big ones, it all amounted to the same thing; willpower, control, and the ability to tell a good story.

"It's why I'm so good at it," he informed her with a smug grin. "I'm naturally good at telling lies. The world practically craves me to change things around. You on the other hand are much too honest, and you wouldn't be able to tell a lie to save your life."

She'd sulked a little after that, feeling her husband deserved to be smacked across the back of the head for such comments. He had such a way of insulting her and paying her a compliment at the same time that she simply loathed. It was mostly because she never knew whether she should feel flattered or indignant.

It had only seemed natural to get back at him in kind, by offering him an impossible challenge but buttering up his ego and making him believe he was the only one who could do it.

"Teach me," Sigyn had requested. "Please? You're right. You're so amazing at it. Surely you can teach me a few spells."

It hadn't taken even five minutes to break him down. As aggravating a man as he could be sometimes, he'd never been able to really deny her anything she asked for. It wasn't something she often took advantage of, but this little bit of revenge had been worth it. She hadn't expected him to actually pull anything off. The goddess had figured she'd be as talentless as when she'd started and Loki would drive himself up the wall to try to pull off the impossible just to prove that he could.

Three grueling months of lectures, reading, note taking and practice and Sigyn was starting to wonder if the plan was worth it anymore. Loki seemed like he was about ready to start tearing his books apart, but she was getting just as annoyed that she couldn't pull anything off. Even as she'd told herself countless times it couldn't be done, and it had been to get back at him for making fun of her, she had to admit... there had sort of been a little bit of hope in her. She loved her husband dearly, and he really could do almost anything.

In the back of her mind, she'd honestly hoped he'd been able to pull it off. She'd wanted at least one spell, even a small one.

Something.

Anything.

She'd have settled for a completely useless one, like the spell he'd been trying to start her off with. It was really nothing more than lighting a candle. She was just supposed to stand there, give a gentle nudge with her willpower, and light it. Nothing more than a little trick, good at parties to entertain, but that was about it.

It didn't matter though. Useless, a spell for beginners, she just wanted that little spark inside of her to be able to make the magic she loved so much. She wanted to have that little special flair that her husband could use to make half of a city in Midgard turn to ice cream with just a thought.

It was why she was sitting there, staring at the candle in the middle of her husband's study. It was late, long after dinner, and he was reading in the living room. If he knew she was practicing, he hadn't made a comment about it and had let her be.

"Come on," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the wick. "Come on. You want to light up, Mr. Candle. I know you do. It's your dream, right? To be lit? It's the reason you were made. It's your whole purpose in life. I'm not asking for much, just lit. You know you want to."

The encouragement seemed pointless. It just sat there, mocking her silently.

Throwing her hands up into the air, she kicked her chair back from the table and stood roughly. This wasn't pulling anything off but giving her a headache, and to be honest, there wasn't a damn good reason for it.

She had accepted she had no talent as a child. She'd found other things she was good at and pursued them instead. Why did it suddenly matter again so much? So what if Loki could do something she found so wonderful and impressive and lovely and beautiful and soul stirring that she craved with all her being? So what if the very thing that was so wonderful about him, the thing that made her love him so deeply, was denied her so thoroughly?

She didn't have to have the one thing her husband respected. It's not like it mattered in the long run. He just thought her some little magic-less hack of a fool!

Her hand struck out suddenly, hitting the candle so hard it ended up went flying. Her eyes widened as the wax stick and metal holder it was set in sailed across the room and crashed into one of Loki's bookshelves, the shelf in particular holding several jars of liquids and powders. Without even thinking about it, she jumped over the table and ran at the furniture, hoping she could keep some of it from falling to the ground and breaking further.

She really should have known better.

Really, really, really should have known better.

It had taken only a little breath, inhaling the power and suddenly going into a coughing fit. Her hand had shot out to grab the bookshelf steady herself as she doubled over, hacking her lungs out and accidentally smashing a tiny bottle of blue liquid. The droplets flew into the powdery air she was still coughing into and she was just starting to feel her life couldn't embarrass her further when she started to feel her clothing begin to rip.

Sigyn took a startled step back, thankfully out of the dust cloud and stared down at herself.

It took only a second to realize something was very wrong here. She looked down at her hands. They were a bit bigger than before, and more muscular. They were still soft, but far from dainty anymore. She ran them over her body, shocked as she felt her clothing barely still covering her, the seams straining now and ripped in several places. Her whole body had changed, bigger now, build totally different and oddly tight between her legs.

Oh no.

She hadn't.

Terrified, she placed her hands on her chest, feeling muscles under her skin that was as flat as a board.

Sigyn shut her... his... no, her eyes closed and sighed. Typical really. She'd been trying in vain to light a candle and had somehow turned herself into a man. Only she could have gone from those two completely unrelated events and connect them together.

She looked up suddenly when she heard footsteps and saw Loki at the doorway.

"Sigyn," he said mildly, the book he'd been reading still in hand, "I heard a... noise."

For a moment they both just stood there and looked at each other. She wondered mildly if he regretted coming to investigate whichever noise he'd heard her make that had warranted looking into. She'd made several of them after all.

"I... um, I can explain!" she blurted out to break the silence. He wouldn't stop staring, completely speechless at her little transformation. "You see, I was practicing and I sort of... well, some things got broke. It doesn't really matter how, now does it? Well, anyway, I went to go salvage what I could and... well... uh..."

She frowned as Loki sighed and actually gave her a kind smile.

"Actually, I can't explain this at all," she admitted, actually smiling back at him. Suddenly the situation felt less embarrassing and just plan weird. "I have no idea what happened."

"You got into my powders, didn't you?" he asked, surveying the mess.

"Not exactly how I'd phrase it... but essentially yes," she told him.

"Ah. Right," he said before he walked up and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You just inhaled a transfiguration powder, that's all. Grounded eggshells of-"

"A lesson isn't required," she said, holding up her hands to stop him. She didn't care enough, a realization hitting her suddenly. "I did magic."

Loki rolled his eyes as she suddenly grinned so wide it seemed her face would split.

"No you didn't," he informed her. "You had an accident."

"Ah, no no," she said, waving a finger at him. "A magical accident."

"Yes," he conceded. "A magical accident, but you didn't do it on purpose."

"Doesn't matter," she responded gleefully. "I did something, magic happened, and you saw it. I win!"

"Win? What? Sigyn, you're being sillier than usual," he said in exasperation before he put down his book. "Now come here and let me reverse it for you. Don't worry. It's an easy spell. I've done it countless times when I made a mistake in my shape-shifting."

"No, don't!" she cried when he reached for her and actually backed away from him. "Don't... Loki, this is the only magic I've ever been able to pull off. I know it's dumb but... I did this. It's... well, can't I stay like this for a bit? Just a little bit?"

The man stood there for a moment before he shook his head and pulled his wife into a hug. What a bother. She hadn't cast a spell. She'd messed around with potion ingredients. It wasn't the same thing, but he couldn't bare to tell her that. Technically speaking, potions were magic too, so... well, yes. He could grant her that she'd sort of done the very bone basic of magic.

It if made her happy though, it didn't really matter.

His hands moved from Sigyn's shoulders to her back, feeling the muscles in her new body. She didn't look too much different. There was still that cute look about her face even if her jaw was much stronger and pronounced now, and her eyes were as round and expressing and they had been when he'd first met her. There were enough differences though, that he couldn't help but want to explore.

"Loki?" Sigyn asked softly as his hand slid gently over the small of her back.

"Shh," he whispered. "This really is a golden opportunity, you realize that? We might as well take advantage."

It did not take long for her to realize what he was talking about. It wasn't like they had never had that sort of fun before. Loki was a shape-shifter after all, and seemed to occasionally like taking a form of a woman in their bedroom. When she watched Loki's form shift to a smaller female, a soft coy smile on his lips, she was sure she'd faint from the thought of what her husband wanted to do.

"I'm not sure I'd know what to do," she whispered softly as nimble fingers slipped off the ripped clothing that clung to hier male body. "Loki... I might mess up."

"You've never disappointed me before," the prince purred, pushing his lover on to a table. His leather coat and armor quickly fell to the floor in well practiced movements in removing them. Despite all the buckles and straps, he was bare to Sigyn's eyes in mere minutes. "Relax. I'll take care of everything."

Crawling on top of his wife, he couldn't help but chuckle at this little situation they were in. He just couldn't help it. It had been too good a chance to pass by, and as thin but strong hands moved over Sigyn's body, he could see she didn't object too seriously to it.

"This feels weird," she gasped out, bucking her hips a bit when Loki found her member. She wasn't used to these sensations. It felt so different and foreign to her the way her body was reacting, feeling hot and hard instead of her body getting wet. She could barely watch as Loki's mouth lowered down to taste the flesh and she gasped loudly. This was so weird... but good too. The familiar swipes of that tongue against her body made her feel more at ease and she began to relax. Even if everything else between them was completely different, it was still her husband with her. She knew she could trust him, despite all his crazy desires.

The warmth on her body was undeniable too. She never would have even thought to explore this new body of hers in such a manner, and yet Loki was greatly enjoying himself on it. Biting her lip, she let him do as he wanted to her. She would have tried to do something to pleasure him as well, but her mind was a total blank on what to do. After all, she wasn't the shape-shifter here.

"You don't have to be scared, Sigyn," Loki's sweet voice assured her as he snuggled against him. Soft lips planted kisses around her throat. "It's no different than any other time. Just relax, and I'll do everything."

Somehow, that didn't sit well with Sigyn. It wasn't that she thought that now that she was a man and Loki a woman she should be in charge. It certainly wasn't that she believed in any of that garbage about the man always having to be dominant in the bedroom. She was often rather adventurous with Loki after all, even in their normal bodies. No, it was just that Loki had been so good to her, so patient with trying to teach her, even as she herself had acted like a bit of a brat. She felt she owed it to him to make up for it, so she gently took her husband's hips and rolled them over so that he was laying out on the table instead.

"I love you," she whispered softly. "Just... tell me if I do anything that is bad."

"Oh trust me, Sigyn. With you, it could never be bad," he informed her, hooking his legs on strong hips and pulling her toward him. "Please. Do whatever you like to me."

Sigyn smiled and kissed him, working her way in gently. A deep groan escaped her throat, one she'd never made when she'd been a woman, but the feeling of being surrounded by that warmth was so incredible, it sent jolts of pleasure through her immediately.

She began to kiss over Loki's body, fingers playing with the tips off his short black hair, and her other hand squeezing a small but perky breast. Loki felt absolutely divine like this, and if this what it always felt like for him, she could certainly understand why he wanted to be inside of her all the time.

"You're so warm," she hissed out happily, moving her hips as Loki cooed for more. "Loki... oh Loki, I love you."

Their lips met in a warm kiss, moving together as easily and practiced as their bodies did. Their lovemaking felt as sweet as it always did, and she was happy to take her time with it. Even when Loki wrapped himself around her and begged for more, she kept the languid pace. It felt nice to hold him like this, especially considering their little bit of fighting these last few months... well, if it could be called that.

They both gasped and moaned in pleasure up until the very end, and while Loki was sulking a little at the end of it, it looked like it was just a token protest. No doubt he'd wanted Sigyn to be rough and hard with him as he sometimes would be with her, but she just couldn't help it. She was a romantic at heart, even as a man.

"Mmmm, well that was certainly enjoyable," Loki sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He licked his lush lips and stretched out on the table before curling his arms behind his head. "It's a shame I didn't think of this years ago. Too bad it's only temporary."

"How long will this last?" Sigyn asked in curiosity. She'd been too preoccupied to look herself over before, but now she ran her hands over her body in amazement. She actually made a decent enough man, though she couldn't imagine being stuck like this for a long period of time.

"It depends on how much dust you inhaled," he replied as he sat up and flashed her a coy grin. "At this point it's pretty much until I change you back. Would you like me to-Ahhh! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Sigyn chuckled from where she'd just scooped up her husband bridal style and rubbed her nose against his.

"Not a chance," she said with a grumbling laugh. "Save it until morning. Till then, you're all mine."

Loki actually blushed a little, blinking at his wife's sudden change in attitude. She'd certainly gotten her confidence about being dominant quickly.  
"Oh... alright," he said with a little pout. "Only because I'm a loving husband who cares about my wife's needs."

Sigyn couldn't help but laugh as she carried him to the bedroom, already kissing him before they even reached the bed.

This, she decided, was the perfect way to get back at him, to give him a pleasure she couldn't before, but on her own terms.

She'd just have to remember to get more of those ingredients she'd smashed later on. If tonight really felt as wonderful as she'd hoped it would, this was going to be far from a one time 'spell' she'd use.

End

I can only say I hope this was good, and enjoyable. I've never done a gender bend before with both characters, so it was fun to try my hand at it. Let me know how you like it if you wish to leave a review.


End file.
